


View with benefit

by NemracEroif



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemracEroif/pseuds/NemracEroif
Summary: Dal testo: "Per la prima volta dopo due settimane e ore passate ad osservare fuori dalla sua camera Stiles si accorge di essere in grado di vedere perfettamente all'interno di quella stanza, certo per quanto permette la distanza.La luce è stata accesa da un ragazzo, una figura imponente e con le spalle larghe si direbbe."Stiles ha una vista davvero esclusiva, sarà molto difficile per lui non lasciarsi prendere dal panorama.C'è una sorpresa per le fan Evak, fra l'altro.





	View with benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Vi prego di tener conto del fatto che la storia è puramente fittizia, spero che nessuno sia osservato a sua insaputa.  
> Stiles sa che quello che fa è sbagliato e io non giustifico il suo comportamento, è un racconto.  
> Un grazie molto speciale va a Chiara che mi ha sopportata nei momenti di crisi e senza la quale questa storia non sarebbe stata la stessa, grazie.  
> Grazie anche ad Arianna per il supporto psicologico e l'innata voglia di leggerla, siete nel mio cuore.  
> Buona lettura!

Sono le prime luci dell'alba quando il tonfo di uno scatolone pesante spezza il silenzio e la tranquillità dell'aria mattutina.  
Il colpevole è proprio lo sceriffo Stilinski che con troppa leggerezza ha lasciato cadere uno scatolone nel retro della Jeep probabilmente distratto dai suoi pensieri: questo, infatti, è un giorno speciale. Suo figlio sta partendo per l'università, si trasferisce in una nuova città in cui non conosce nessuno. Questo un po' spaventa lo sceriffo che però, in fondo, è consapevole del carattere estroverso di Stiles e sa non avrà nessuna difficoltà a trovare dei nuovi amici. Mentre guarda la Jeep piena di scatole e dell'enorme valigia pensa che il suo ragazzo tornerà a casa per le feste e quando ne avrà la possibilità, prova a convincersi che la mancanza non sarà troppo difficile da sopportare anche se un po' di tristezza gli stringe il cuore.  
Il ricordo del giorno in cui, a 18 anni, partiva lui stesso per l'università gli ritorna in mente ma è quasi subito scacciato dal rumore della porta di casa che si apre. Stiles arriva con l'ultimo scatolone in entrambe le mani e lo zaino in spalla.  
Il motivo per cui si trasferisce è che vuole diventare un detective e seguire, quanto meno in parte, le orme di suo padre.  
Il senso di orgoglio dello sceriffo aveva soltanto contribuito al già corrente assenso e non aveva fatto altro che spingerlo a seguire il suo sogno.

Stiles poggia lo scatolo nel retro e chiude il cofano. Guarda suo padre, entrambi sanno che questo è il momento dei saluti ma nessuno dei due prende l'iniziativa per paura di mostrarsi troppo emozionato; la verità è che lo sono molto entrambi.  
È il padre a fare il primo passo: "Sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni?" ci ha provato anche se conosce già la risposta.  
"Sì, tranquillo. Ti chiamo appena arrivo per farti sapere che va tutto bene". Si danno un abbraccio forte, ancora non sanno fra quanto si rivedranno.

Dopo qualche secondo Stiles è in macchina: il suo cd da viaggio in sottofondo, il sole docile dell'alba che gli illumina il volto senza accecarlo e il finestrino un po' abbassato come al solito per lasciare che l'aria fresca gli solletichi la fronte.  
È contento di partire, lo è davvero. L'unica cosa che lo amareggia è lasciare suo padre. Da quando sua madre è morta, ormai 10 anni fa, hanno legato molto e decidendo di andare via ha il timore di aver spezzato il rapporto di complicità che si è creato fra loro. In ogni caso, mai una volta suo padre non lo ha incoraggiato a fare tutto il necessario per realizzare quello che voleva ottenere. Per quanto riguarda i suoi amici invece, molti di loro sono andati, come lui, a studiare fuori quindi non c'è molto da dispiacersi.  
Dopo essersi fermato un paio di volte per fare rifornimento e mangiare i panini che aveva preparato finalmente nel tardo pomeriggio parcheggia in quello che è il viale della sua nuova casa. Scende dall'auto e si guarda intorno di nuovo, come la prima volta in cui era stato lì.

Il quartiere è caratteristico e classico, c'è molto verde ed è in una posizione decisamente centrale, senza contare la sua vicinanza all'università in cui Stiles ripone tutta la sua fiducia nel fatto che non gli permetterà di essere, come al suo solito, in ritardo.  
Apre il cofano per scaricare le sue cose ma prende più scatoloni di quelli che è in grado di portare e ovviamente finisce per farli cadere tutti nel tentativo di afferrare le chiavi di casa.  
Per fortuna il frastuono si è fatto sentire dai suoi coinquilini che scendono a dargli una mano.  
Abitano al terzo ed ultimo piano ma graziando al cielo, pensa Stiles, c'è l'ascensore (le scale non sono mai state grandi amiche di Stiles, ne sono testimoni le cicatrici che porta come risultato delle più brutte cadute). Quando arrivano nell'appartamento il ragazzo che Stiles aveva già conosciuto quando era andato a visitare la casa con suo padre la prima volta, Isak gli sembra si chiamasse, gli presenta l'altro ragazzo, Even. I due sono molto simili, entrambi alti, Even un po' di più, entrambi leggermente biondi, Isak un po' di più.  
Studiano entrambi, gli dicono, Isak biologia ed Even economia. Hanno un anno in più di Stiles e si sono trasferiti in quella casa da sei mesi. Gli raccontano un po' della città e promettono che al più presto lo porteranno in giro e gli faranno conoscere i loro posti preferiti.

Dopo poco Stiles è nella sua stanza, ha un mare di roba da sistemare eppure il materasso ancora spoglio sembra invocarlo. Decide di appoggiarsi per un attimo, il tempo di sbattere le ciglia e...  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Il rumore per quanto pacato sveglia Stiles che non si era accorto di essersi addormentato: la stanchezza del viaggio aveva prevalso. Nel frattempo Isak gli ha chiesto se potesse entrare ed ha aperto la porta.  
Dice che voleva sapere se andasse tutto bene, se aveva bisogno di qualcosa e di avere una sorpresa per lui.  
"Sì sì, mi sono addormentato senza volerlo e non ho neanche iniziato a sistemare. Una sorpresa?" ha ancora la voce un po' assonnata, si sta chiedendo per quanto tempo ha dormito, non più di 15 minuti forse.  
"Sì! Quando sei venuto a vedere l'appartamento con tuo padre mi sono dimenticato di farti vedere la parte migliore della tua stanza." riprende Isak che nel frattempo si è avvicinato alle persiane che arrivano fino al pavimento e coprono quasi l'intera parete di destra della camera. Isak spinge con le dita due pulsanti che Stiles non aveva neanche notato e le persiane automatizzate cominciano ad alzarsi. Pezzo dopo pezzo si scopre la vista e la luce entra gradualmente. Partendo dal basso Stiles vede la schiera di palazzi situati sotto il loro, distanti forse cinquanta sessanta metri. A separarli c'è un immenso viale, quello in cui è parcheggiata la sua auto. La posizione del loro palazzo è abbastanza alta da non permettere a quelli di fronte di nascondere il resto della vista. Si vede tutto il lungo mare fino al porto dove proprio in quel momento una grande nave mercantile sta attraccando. E poi c'è il mare.

Da me non c'è il mare, pensa Stiles, e gli torna in mente che quando doveva scegliere la città in cui andare a studiare e si era detto che voleva stare vicino al mare; gli ricordava le gite con la sua famiglia, quando sua madre era ancora viva. Sono quasi le sette di sera, lo ha capito grazie ai colori arancione giallo e rosso, a tratti rosa, che formano quel bellissimo tramonto.  
È rimasto a bocca aperta, gli ci vuole qualche secondo per rinsavire. "È... è stupendo!" dice alla fine guardando Isak. "Vero eh? Secondo me è la vista più bella della città anche se insomma, sono un po' di parte".  
Stiles rimane a fissare il panorama fino a quando il cielo non diventa completamente scuro. Eppure in quel momento le luci della città e del porto illuminano tutto e la bellezza della vista non svanisce neanche per un attimo. Gli serve qualche minuto per riflettere sul fatto che si trovi nella sua camera e che potrà vederlo ogni giorno, ogni volta che vuole.

Sono passate due settimane da quando Stiles si è trasferito. Adesso si sente a casa, le pareti di casa e le strade si sono cosparse di familiarità, ha una sua routine fra i corsi da seguire, lo studio e le faccende di casa.  
Suo padre sta bene, se sente la sua mancanza non lo fa trasparire quando lo telefona la sera, è contento di sapere che si è ambientato bene. Dice che prima di Natale vuole andarlo a trovare per vedere come sta e Stiles è davvero felice, in fondo gli manca. I suoi coinquilini sono eccezionali, Even è un cuoco fantastico e la maggior parte delle volte cucina lui anche perché sia Stiles sia Isak non sono molto bravi ai fornelli e nessuno vuole che l'appartamento vada a fuoco. Spesso, come oggi, organizzano delle sfide a Fifa alla Playstation in soggiorno e Stiles vince quasi sempre.  
"Rassegnatevi ragazzi, ho anni di allenamento alle spalle." ed in effetti è così. "La prossima volta che mi batti te lo cucini da solo il pranzo" scherza Even.  
La maggior parte del tempo comunque Stiles lo passa nella sua stanza. È davvero soddisfatto di come procedono le cose. I corsi sono interessanti e studiare almeno per adesso non gli sembra troppo difficile. Certo, spesso si distrae a guardare fuori dal balcone, ancora deve abituarsi ad avere quella vista mozzafiato ad un passo anzi meno di un passo, è proprio lì. Passa minuti interi a fissarlo ogni giorno, nei momenti più belli scatta qualche foto e di tanto in tanto le pubblica sui social ma non troppo spesso, è quasi geloso della sua vista.

Stasera Even non ha molta voglia di cucinare e alla fine hanno deciso di ordinare una pizza. Dopo mangiato Stiles saluta i due ragazzi ancora stravaccati sul divano e si dirige in camera sua. Come ogni sera prima di andare a dormire da un'ultima occhiata al panorama e poi chiude le persiane. Scendono entrambe quasi contemporaneamente mentre Stiles guarda fuori per l'ultima volta della giornata. Qualcosa, per quello che sembra essere meno di un secondo, cattura la sua attenzione fuori proprio nel momento in cui la persiana copre la luce che lo ha attratto. Senza un valido motivo se non la sua spiccata curiosità, decide di rialzarla. La luce si rivela essere un lampadario, forse una lampada, di una stanza del palazzo di fronte al suo collocato leggermente più in basso. Per la prima volta dopo due settimane e ore passate ad osservare fuori dalla sua camera Stiles si accorge di essere in grado di vedere perfettamente all'interno di quella stanza, certo per quanto permette la distanza.  
La luce è stata accesa da un ragazzo, una figura imponente e con le spalle larghe si direbbe. Il ragazzo è entrato per prendere un libro dalla scrivania e ne è uscito subito riportando il buio. Stiles è rimasto leggermente incantato. Non riesce a credere di poter vedere dalla sua stanza quello che succede in quella di fronte. Non è qualcosa come violazione della privacy guardare una persona senza che lei lo sappia? Come ha fatto fino ad ora a non accorgersene? Lui può essere visto a sua volta? Eppure, riflette, il suo palazzo è leggermente più in alto e questo dovrebbe permettergli di non essere visto a meno che non si posizioni quasi fuori al balcone. Stiles guarda tutte le altre stanze dei palazzi difronte ma è in grado vedere solo il primo metro di pavimento: l'unica ad essere "esposta" è solo quella che si è illuminata da poco.  
Un po' perplesso richiude le persiane e in non molto il suo respiro diventa lento e regolare; si addormenta.

Il mattino dopo, presto come al solito, Stiles si sveglia quasi malmenando il suo telefono che non smette di suonare e spegne una delle cinque sveglie impostate per assicurarsi di non crollare di nuovo a dormire.  
Stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando ancora preso dal sonno e con gli occhi che hanno qualche difficoltà a restare aperti si porta davanti le persiane e le alza come fa sempre per prima cosa ogni mattina. Questa volta cerca con lo sguardo la stanza che la sera prima si è illuminata al buio. Evidentemente il ragazzo di ieri sera è proprio quello che la abita e che la sera non abbassa le persiane come Stiles perché adesso si vedere chiaramente che sta dormendo steso sul fianco con le gambe tirate al petto.  
La distanza come ieri gli impedisce di vedere i dettagli del suo volto, servirebbe una vista da falco. Quello riesce a notare sono dei lineamenti duri e profondi, i capelli non troppo corti castano scuro e una folta barba. Non può dirlo con certezza ma trova che sia davvero bello, sicuramente più grande di lui.  
Beato te che ancora dormi dice fra sé e sé e va a prepararsi per andare a lezione.

Oggi i corsi sono solo di mattina quindi ad ora di pranzo è di nuovo a casa. "Ci siete?" dice mentre apre la porta di casa. Nessuna risposta. Difatti Isak ed Even non sono in casa, probabilmente hanno dei corsi anche loro. Non è riuscito ancora a memorizzare il suo orario, figuriamoci quello dei suoi coinquilini. Apre il frigorifero nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di pronto o quasi così da non mettersi ai fornelli. La scelta alla fine ricade sulla pizza avanzata della sera prima. Non è il massimo dell'alimentazione sana, lo sa. Sta cercando di farsi dare qualche lezione di cucina da Even ma la sua impacciatezza non vuole collaborare. Porta il cartone nella sua stanza e si butta sul letto. Mette una playlist a caso a volume leggermente più alto del solito, il bello di stare a casa da soli, no? Mentre mangia ovviamente guarda il suo mare, perché adesso è diventato suo, sì. Ah, il ragazzo non c'è. Chissà dov'è, pensa Stiles. Poi si riprende da solo. Non vorrà mettersi a spiarlo, adesso. Dopo un'ora di relax decide che è il momento di iniziare a studiare. La sua iperattività come al solito gli impedisce di stare fermo sulla sedia per più di quindici minuti infatti spesso cambia posizione finendo inevitabilmente a studiare sul letto in posizioni alquanto scomode. Dopo un paio d'ore in cui volente o nolente gli occhi di Stiles sono finiti nella camera del ragazzo di fronte, finalmente la porta della sua camera si apre. Il ragazzo entra nella sua stanza ignaro che qualcuno lo stia guardando e Stiles sa che non dovrebbe farlo, che non è giusto ma infondo è lui a non chiudere le sue persiane quindi non è colpa mia, si giustifica con se stesso.

Il ragazzo butta ai piedi del letto uno zaino che sembra pesantissimo, poi si butta a sua volta sul letto. È stanco. Chissà perché, chissà cos'ha fatto. Passano alcuni minuti ed è inutile dire che Stiles non è riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Finalmente il ragazzo da qualche segno di vita e si alza. Esce ma rientra quasi subito. Apre l'armadio, prende della biancheria pulita e va via. È andato a fare la doccia, capisce Stiles. Peccato che non si veda anche il bagno. Ma che sta dicendo? È impazzito? Adesso si sente davvero un idiota e anche uno stalker, inoltre ha perso tempo al posto di studiare. Per punirsi decide di chiudere in quel momento le persiane nonostante sia ancora pomeriggio.

Il giorno dopo il problema non è diverso. Stiles continua a guardare il ragazzo che adesso indossa le cuffiette e muove la testa a ritmo di musica mentre ogni tanto mima con le labbra le parole. Ovviamente pensa di non essere visto da nessuno e fa nascere un sorriso sulle labbra di Stiles perché a tratti finge di cantare come se fosse ad un concerto con espressioni buffissime. Chissà che canzone sta ascoltando. È così difficile concentrarsi con qualcuno così che attira l'attenzione, per questo Stiles decide di incatenarsi mentalmente alla sedia della scrivania e fissare il libro o il muro davanti a sé e stranamente funziona. Per circa un'ora e mezza. Dopo di che do solo un'occhiata, si dice. Appena si sporge trova il ragazzo steso di schiena sul letto mentre con il braccio destro tiene sollevato un libro che è intento a leggere. L'unica cosa che può dire è che la copertina è di un giallo scolorito o almeno così sembra. Chissà che libro è. Quindi gli piace leggere. Si concede dieci minuti durante i quali il ragazzo cambia un paio di posizioni, la maledizione della lettura: non c'è una posizione comoda che duri più di cinque minuti. Basta, è il momento di tornare a studiare.

È passata una settimana e Stiles come ogni mattina si alza e solleva le persiane. Ormai osservare il ragazzo sta diventando un'abitudine. Una malsana e bellissima abitudine. Ovviamente sa che non dovrebbe farlo ma non riesce a farne a meno. Guarda fuori e nella sua mente lo saluta, come sempre dorme ancora e si sveglia più tardi di lui.  
Le lezioni iniziano a passare molto più lentamente, forse perché la voglia di tornare a casa è aumentata.  
Finalmente rientra, saluta velocemente Even e Isak e dice che fra poco sarà da loro per cenare, prima deve andare in camera e vedere se lui è lì. E lui c'è ma qualcosa non va, lo si capisce subito. È sul suo letto, le ginocchia tirate al petto che lo fanno sembrare più minuto di quello che è. Si muove leggermente avanti e indietro con la schiena come se facesse fatica a respirare.  
Passa qualche secondo e si porta una mano sugli occhi, sta piangendo. Che cosa è successo? Stiles ha una voglia pazzesca di scendere subito in strada e bussare al citofono di tutti gli appartamenti del secondo piano del palazzo di fronte, salire in camera sua e dirgli che qualsiasi sia il motivo per cui sta piangendo si risolverà tutto.  
Purtroppo la cena è pronta e Even lo sta chiamando come una mamma chioccia per dirgli che se non va subito lì si fredderà. Ci mette un paio di minuti prima di costringersi ad andare via e "lasciarlo solo". Di certo adesso Stiles una cosa l'ha capita: quel ragazzo è diventato importante per lui. Mentre mangia contro voglia la cena ripensa al fatto che non sa neanche come si chiama e che continuare a chiamarlo ragazzo del palazzo di fronte non è il massimo. Nel frattempo Isak interrompe i suoi pensieri: "Tutto bene, Stiles? Sembri una pezza usata per pulire un bagno pubblico" Allora si vede, grande. "Nono, sto bene." Poi gli torna in mentre un gioco che faceva quando era più piccolo con Scott, il suo migliore amico. Quando uno dei due era indeciso su qualcosa chiedeva di punto in bianco all'altro "si o no?" e senza sapere di cosa si trattasse l'altro dava una risposta al dilemma. Allora forse... "Isak, dimmi una lettera a caso" gli chiede. Lui lo guarda leggermente stranito e continua a masticare. Appena può parlare di nuovo dice: "D". D. Ci può stare. "Non mi chiedi perché?" si domanda Stiles, non è una domanda molto comune. Per tutta risposta Isak gli sorride e dice: "No, noi ogni tanto usiamo questo, diciamo, metodo quando siamo indecisi o cose del genere". Even che fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato la conversazione quasi divertito interviene: "Sì e Isak non ne sbaglia mai una. È un mago quando si tratta di fare scelte a caso" e inforchetta l'ultimo boccone del suo piatto. "Peccato che con quelle riflettute io non sia egualmente bravo" ribatte Isak e i due si guardano ridendo, probabilmente si riferiscono a qualcosa che Stiles non sa e per quanto vorrebbe fare conversazione e chiedere di cosa parlano in questo momento non riesce a pensare ad altro se non al ragazzo, o meglio, a D.  
Per questo cerca di finire quanto prima di cenare e poi chiede ai ragazzi se per loro va bene fare cambio turno e lavare i piatti questa sera anche se avrebbe dovuto farlo lui. Ovviamente i due non hanno problemi, sono molto disponibili e a Stiles piacciono anche per questo.

Torna immediatamente in camera sua per controllare la situazione che è cambiata di poco. D è ancora nella stessa posizione ma adesso non si muove più come prima, si è tranquillizzato un po'. Stiles non riesce a non guardarlo, vuole in qualche modo assicurarsi che stia bene e che non ricominci a piangere anche se è consapevole del fatto che se dovesse succedere comunque non potrebbe fare nulla; impotente difronte alla distanza che li separa e il fatto stesso che D non sa neanche dell'esistenza di Stiles. Si è costretto a studiare solo perché gli sembra che si sia addormentato ma si è anche concesso di farlo sul letto in modo tale da tenerlo d'occhio.  
Sono quasi le dieci di sera quando D si sveglia ed esce dalla stanza, rientra dopo qualche minuto e comincia a spogliarsi per indossare il pigiama. A Stiles è già capitato di vederlo spogliarsi. La prima volta aveva cercato di distogliere lo sguardo, la seconda aveva cercato di chiudere gli occhi e la terza volta aveva voglia di buttarsi giù dal balcone perché non riusciva proprio a trattenersi. Alla fine aveva ceduto e come aveva immaginato il fisico di D era palesemente muscoloso e statuario anche da quella distanza.  
Con la lentezza tipica di che è stanco e sottotono si infila sotto le coperte, va a dormire sul serio. Chissà cosa gli è successo oggi, era davvero triste.

Il giorno seguente come ogni mattina si alzano le persiane e la luce del sole riempie la stanza di Stiles.  
D è ancora a letto, non si è praticamente mosso da ieri. Stiles a malincuore deve andare ai corsi mattutini. È difficile staccarsi dal balcone. È sinceramente preoccupato per D, ha paura che sia successo qualcosa di grave e che lui stia molto male. Pensandoci è assurdo che si senta triste a sua volta per una persona di cui fondamentalmente non conosce nulla se non l'indirizzo di casa e l'arredamento della camera. Gli sembra che questa cosa abbia preso una piega malsana per lui e soprattutto ingiusta per D. Durante le lezioni cerca di farsi capace che non è giusto continuare in questo modo, deve smetterla. Ma riuscirà a farlo? Non vuole rinunciare alla sua vista, quella del mare e della città, questo è certo.

Quando torna a casa trova Even seduto in cucina, sta preparando il pranzo per loro due, Isak tornerà nel tardo pomeriggio. Come al solito è di buon umore, come fa ad esserlo sempre è un mistero per Stiles. Lascia cadere lo zaino sul pavimento del soggiorno e si butta sul divano. Quello che sta facendo è evitare di andare in camera sua dove con tutta probabilità cercherà D e continuerà a fare quello che si è ripromesso di non fare. Eppure prima o poi dovrà entrarci in camera sua, no? Cos'ha intenzione di fare, accamparsi in soggiorno? Nel frattempo Even si siede vicino a lui sul divano: "Quando vuoi possiamo mang" Stiles non gli da il tempo di finire la frase, ha avuto un'idea che potrebbe risolvere la situazione. "Faresti cambio camera con la mia?" gli chiede. Even resta un attimo sorpreso, alza le sopracciglia come solo lui riesce a fare e risponde: "Perché? C'è qualche problema?"  
"No... non esattamente. La verità è che mi distraggo troppo a causa del panorama." Even gli sorride. "Guarda che quello che si vede dalla mia camera è praticamente uguale così come anche da quella di Isak." Ha ragione in effetti. Ma Stiles non vuole raccontargli di D e pensa che forse da un'angolazione diversa non si veda la sua camera. Pensa solo adesso che in questo modo la vedrebbe Even o chi dei due facesse cambio con lui. No, non è giusto. Non può lasciare che D venga spiato da qualcuno che non sia lui, e neanche lui dovrebbe farlo. Stiles decide che è meglio lasciar perdere. "Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato." Even sembra notare quanto sia dispiaciuto Stiles e cerca di trovare una soluzione ad un problema leggermente diverso da quello reale.  
"Potresti studiare in soggiorno, non ci darai nessun fastidio." Ha sempre una parola gentile per tutti.  
"Grazie, proverò. Adesso mangiamo che ho una fame pazzesca."  
Sono le cinque di pomeriggio quando Stiles è "costretto" ad entrare nella sua camera. Lancia un'occhiata fugace alla stanza puntata sotto i riflettori della sua mente e nota D seduto alla sua scrivania intento a studiare. Benissimo, pensa Stiles, adesso che si è assicurato che D sta meglio può lasciarlo stare e pensare ad altro.  
Inizia a studiare a sua volta e non si scolla dalla scrivania fino a quando non è ora di cena. Prima di uscire per andare in cucina gli da un'occhiata. È inutile mentire: non riesce a non controllare D ma almeno adesso si sta contenendo. Sta cenando con una fetta di pizza fra le mani e il cartone poggiato sulla scrivania. Tutto sotto controllo, perfetto.  
Stiles decide quindi di chiudere le persiane: è già abbastanza tardi e così di certo non sarà tentato di vedere D fino a domani.  
Ciò nonostante i suoi pensieri non vengono lasciati fuori dal balcone insieme al panorama ed il resto della città.

Non può fare a meno di chiedersi perché D sia diventato così importante per lui quando non può dire di avere una sola certezza che lo riguardi. Non lo ha neanche mai visto da vicino, non sa neanche il suo vero nome! Eppure è la semplicità con cui si comporta, vedere una persona quando è davvero se stessa perché pensa di non essere osservata è una cosa estremamente intima.

L'indomani all'aprire delle persiane è tutto come al solito: D riempie le lenzuola ed è ancora immerso nel mondo dei sogni.  
Al suo ritorno dall'università Stiles lo ritrova ancora dormiente ma non più sotto le coperte. Questa volta è steso sul letto in orizzontale con le mani dietro la testa mentre si lascia avvolgere dal sole di novembre che oggi insolitamente riscalda la giornata. Nonostante la distanza sembra che sia estremamente calmo, forse non sta neanche dormendo e tiene soltanto gli occhi chiusi. Chissà di che colore sono i suoi occhi. Ci sono così tante cose che non sa di lui e che vorrebbe conoscere. Come potrebbe fare? Di certo ha già pensato di presentarsi sotto il suo palazzo e aspettare che scenda ma cosa gli direbbe? "Piacere sono il ragazzo del palazzo di fronte che ti spia da due settimane e credo di essermi innamorato di te". Come minimo si beccherebbe una denuncia.  
Studiare. Adesso deve pensare a quello. Si è trasferito per quello ed è quello che deve fare, quello che vuole fare.

Dopo un paio d'ore Stiles si concede una pausa dallo studio che con molta probabilità si trasformerà in un'interruzione definitiva fino al giorno dopo. D è ancora sul suo letto ma sta fissando il suo pc con le cuffie nelle orecchie.  
Starà guardando un film, chissà quale. Stiles passa qualche minuto ad osservare le sue reazioni anche se vorrebbe essere in grado di vedere meglio, la distanza non è d'aiuto. Lo sguardo di D sembra concentrato, di tanto in tanto sembrerebbe che si lasci sfuggire una risata, forse è un film comico. È ipnotizzante guardalo tutto intento, deve essere così che appariamo quando guardiamo un film.

I giorni sembrano passare abbastanza velocemente e il freddo arriva puntuale ad l'autunno inoltrato.  
Ogni due giorni Stiles sente suo padre che lo aggiorna costantemente sulla tranquilla monotonia della sua città. Ha promesso allo sceriffo che farà di tutto per riuscire a tornare a casa almeno per un week-end prima delle feste e pensa effettivamente di poterci riuscire ma suo padre gli ha detto anche di non preoccuparsi e che deve concentrarsi sullo studio adesso.  
Si è tenuto anche in contatto con i suoi vecchi amici, soprattutto con Scott, e si sono ripromessi di andarsi a trovare a vicenda quando ne avranno la possibilità, Stiles spera solo che non sia uno di quei progetti fantastici che rimangono tali e non si realizzano mai.  
Per quanto riguarda i nuovi amici, ce ne sono alcuni. Li ha conosciuti ai corsi per lo più: gente apposto, seria ma anche divertente. Ha fatto anche conoscenza con gli amici di Isak ed Even anche perché ogni tanto organizzano delle serate film o con giochi da tavolo nel loro appartamento e lui partecipa volentieri.  
Si è insomma abituato a tutto, ha perfino imparato a preparare qualche piatto non troppo difficile e ha promesso a suo padre che li avrebbe cucinati per lui una volta a casa.

Quello da cui Stiles non riesce a scappare è il bisogno di guardare D dalla sua stanza. Ormai il mare, il porto e il lungomare fanno solo da sfondo a quello che realmente gli interessa.  
È assurdo quello che prova nei confronti di un ragazzo di cui non sa niente e se ne rende conto ogni singolo giorno ma è più forte di lui. Ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere se sta bene, se studia, se dorme abbastanza.  
Due giorni fa è quasi caduto dal letto perché D è entrato nella sua stanza dopo aver fatto la doccia con solo l'asciugamano legato in vita e il corpo ancora bagnato, avrebbe potuto giurarci.  
Dopo questo episodio era diventato impossibile negare che fosse anche attratto da lui, non che ci fosse bisogno dell'ennesima prova.  
C'è stato un momento invece in cui ha creduto di essere stato scoperto. D di punto in bianco aveva aperto il balcone della sua stanza, cosa che non aveva mai fatto da quando Stiles lo guardava, e si era appoggiato alla ringhiera. Per un secondo aveva guardato proprio la stanza da cui veniva spiato tutti i giorni ma poi aveva continuato a scorrere con lo sguardo. Dopo qualche minuto era rientrato, forse per il troppo freddo o perché aveva solo bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria. Stiles aveva mancato qualche battito dalla paura di essere scoperto.  
Eppure adesso poteva avere una minima conferma del fatto che, come aveva immaginato, non poteva essere visto da D grazie all'altezza del suo palazzo.

Mentre prepara lo zaino con i libri che gli serviranno il giorno seguente a lezione qualcuno bussa alla porta della sua stanza. "Vieni" gli risponde di rimando senza sapere chi dei due coinquilini sia. Entra Isak che come al solito indossa una felpa di Even. Ogni tanto si scambiano i vestiti e Stiles lo ha notato ma non ha voluto approfondire la cosa: non vuole intromettersi in cose forse troppo personali. "Come va?" gli chiede. "Tutto bene, dimmi tutto." e finisce di sistemare lo zaino che poggia sulla sedia.  
"Degli amici ci hanno invitato ad uscire stasera, andiamo in un nuovo pub qui vicino, hanno detto che se vuoi puoi venire anche tu." gesticola con le mani mentre parla, lo fa sempre.

Stiles non sa cosa fare, aveva pensato di passare la serata a rimettersi in pari con le serie tv. Comunque alla fine avrebbe passato la sera anche a controllare la camera di D per assicurarsi che fosse tornato a casa e quello di certo non era un comportamento esemplare. "Sì certo, grazie" decide alla fine. Uscire non gli farà male.  
Non vuole dare troppo peso alla cosa, neanche ha molta voglia di prepararsi quindi indossa semplicemente un jeans e una felpa grigio chiaro. Even poi lo convince a cambiarsi, dice che come minimo deve indossare la camicia nera. "Ma è proprio necessario?" gli chiede quasi supplicandolo. "Sì!" "E va bene" rassegnato va a cambiarsi.  
Prima di uscire da un'occhiata alla camera di D. Non c'è traccia di lui. Forse è uscito, chissà.  
"Pronti, andiamo" comunica entrando in salotto. Il pub non è troppo lontano quindi decidono di andare a piedi, inoltre così potranno bere qualcosa in più senza preoccuparsi di dover guidare.

Non appena mettono piede nel pub Stiles quasi si pente di aver acconsentito ad andarci. È molto affollato e prima di arrivare al tavolo con gli amici di Isak e Even passano cinque minuti a causa della troppa folla.  
Quando riescono a sedersi Stiles fa un rapido riepilogo delle persone sedute con loro. Quattro li conosce già, li ha visti un paio di volte a casa e se si sforzasse potrebbe anche riuscire a ricordare i loro nomi, devono essere stati loro ad invitarlo. Ci sono poi due ragazzi e una ragazza che non ha mai visto. Ordinano un primo giro di birra e iniziano a parlare dell'università. Frequentano quasi tutti facoltà diverse, gli argomenti di conversazione non mancano eppure Stiles non riesce ad inserirsi a pieno nei discorsi.  
Sta fissando la sua birra come se dentro ci fosse scritto il modo per portare la pace nel mondo e non si è accorto che uno dei ragazzi che non conosceva, e seduto proprio di fronte a lui, lo sta guardando un po' divertito. Quando alza lo sguardo e se ne rende conto arrossisce all'istante. "Oddio cosa c'è? Mi hai chiesto qualcosa?" parla velocemente come sempre quando è in imbarazzo. La verità è che come spesso capita stava pensando a D, a cosa stava facendo adesso.  
"No stai tranquillo, mi chiedevo solo cosa ci fosse di tanto interessante in quella birra" gli risponde. Cavolo che voce che ha, pensa Stiles. È profondissima.  
"Nulla di interessante purtroppo. Mi sono solo incantato cioè... estraniato... cioè..." Male. Non riesce neanche a mettere due parole di fila. Lui lo guarda e sorride pieno di tenerezza.  
"Allora, come ti trovi qui? Mi hanno detto che ti sei trasferito da non molto" dice mentre beve un sorso della sua birra. "Bene, l'università mi piace molto e la città in generale è molto bella, come me l'aspettavo." Poteva fare di meglio. Insomma lui è stato molto cortese a chiedere ed interessarsi e la sua risposta non è stata granché. In più lo guarda intensamente e Stiles si sta un attimo perdendo perché si sente oggetto di attenzione e questa cosa non lo mette mai a suo agio. Il caos del locale non aiuta, ha paura di perdersi delle parole e dovergli chiedere di ripetere e sa quanto può essere fastidioso. Non ne è sicuro poi ma crede che Isak abbia alzato un po' il gomito e stia facendo ancora più confusione.  
"Tu sei di qui?" gli chiede, vuole provare ad essere gentile. "Sì, abito qui in zona." risponde mentre da un ultimo sorso alla sua birra. "Stiles!" all'improvviso Even lo chiama: "Isak ha un po' esagerato con la birra, è meglio se lo accompagno a casa adesso." Aveva visto bene. Even si è alzato dal tavolo e con lui Isak che barcolla un pochino e sorride indifferente come se non stesse capendo niente di quello che succede intorno a lui. Even continua "Tu resta pure, hai le chiavi di casa, no?" Stiles tocca con una mano la tasca destra dei pantaloni per accertarsene, per fortuna non esce mai senza, le ore passate fuori casa ad aspettare che suo padre finisse il turno in centrale gli hanno insegnato qualcosa.  
"Sì, ce l'ho." Sta pensando però che forse è meglio che torni a casa insieme a loro. Poi di riflesso guarda davanti a sé e forse per la prima volta della serata osserva bene il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui. Ha la barba scura e folta che crea un bellissimo contrasto con il celeste dei suoi occhi, dei tratti pronunciati e le sopracciglia folte. È davvero bello e prima era così gentile con lui, anche se questo probabilmente non significa niente.

In ogni caso, Stiles decide di restare. Even ed Isak sono già andati via e gli altri stanno pensando di andare a fare un giro in centro.  
Pagano il conto e quando si alzano dal tavolo per uscire Stiles non può fare a meno di notare quanto il ragazzo con il quale ha parlato fino ad ora sia alto e imponente, cosa che da seduto mascherava. Inoltre c'è qualcosa nella sua postura e nel modo di muoversi che gli sembra estremamente familiare. Sarà l'effetto della birra, si dice.  
Escono dal locale ancora affollato e possono finalmente tirare un respiro profondo dell'aria fresca che adesso da loro un grande sollievo.  
Si incamminano tutti insieme ma Stiles e il ragazzo conosciuto da poco rimangono l'uno di fianco all'altro, gli altri invece, con un passo un po' più veloce, sono qualche metro davanti.  
Stiles sta provando con tutte le sue forze a ricordarne il nome. Quando si è presentato e gli ha stretto la mano sicuramente lo ha detto ma ovviamente non lo ha memorizzato. Magari durante la serata qualcuno lo chiamerà per dirgli qualcosa o lo chiederà ad Isak ed Even domani.

Adesso stanno parlando, Stiles finalmente si è sciolto un po' e sta cercando di sembrare tranquillo anche se ancora non capisce come un ragazzo così bello possa degnarlo di così tanta attenzione.  
D'un tratto il cielo che fino a quel momento era chiaro e limpido si incupisce e in pochi minuti comincia a piovere. Gli altri ragazzi decidono di andare in un altro pub e aspettare che scampi, aspettano di sapere se Stiles e il suo nuovo amico andranno con loro.  
"In realtà io non ho molta voglia di bere ancora e credo che questa pioggia possa solo peggiorare. Forse è meglio che torni a casa, Stiles vieni con me?" gli chiede. Quindi lui si è ricordato il suo nome a differenza di Stiles o forse lo ha sentito prima quando lo ha detto Even.  
Come può rifiutare, comunque? Se non fosse stato per lui sarebbe tornato a casa molto prima.  
"Certo... sì, andiamo." gli risponde. Salutano di fretta gli altri ragazzi e prima che Stiles se ne accorga il ragazzo ancora senza nome ha comprato un ombrello da un venditore ambulante lì vicino.  
"Così eviteremo di diventare due pulcini bagnati e di prenderci un raffreddore" gli spiega soddisfatto quando lo raggiunge.  
Cominciano a camminare senza far neanche molto caso alla strada o alla pioggia. Stiles in particolare cerca di non avvicinarsi troppo in modo da sembrare appiccicoso ma è difficile con un ombrello solo e un ragazzo più muscoloso e alto di lui con cui condividerlo. "Allora, ti accompagno sotto casa così non ti bagni? O preferisci accompagnare me e tenere l'ombrello come souvenir di questa serata?" gli chiede sorridendo. Stiles non sa cosa fare, di certo gli dispiace fargli fare della strada in più o tenere un ombrello che ha comprato lui. "Facciamo così" ha avuto un'idea piuttosto folle considerata la sua timidezza ma vuole mettersi alla prova. "Ti accompagno io e tengo l'ombrello così la prossima volta che ci vediamo te lo riporto." L'ha detto. L'ha detto davvero? Che sfrontato.  
Per tutta risposta lui sorride, Stiles deve averlo stupito ed in effetti ha stupito anche se stesso. "Va benissimo, come dici tu."  
Durante il tragitto le chiacchiere vanno da un argomento all'altro e si scoprono entrambi appassionati dei libri di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Addirittura Derek gli dice di avere una delle undici copie della rivista su cui fu pubblicato A study in Scarlet nel 1887, il regalo di uno zio che tiene molto a lui, dice.  
Quando si fermano davanti il suo portone nessuno dei due sa esattamente come comportarsi. "Allora ci conto, per l'ombrello." "Lo custodirò con cura, non preoccuparti" gli sorride Stiles.  
"D'accordo allora, buonanotte" e gli fa l'occhiolino. "Buonanotte" gli risponde di riflesso. Di sicuro adesso ha una faccia da pesce lesso. Il ragazzo è entrato nel portone e la pioggia sta diventando meno assillante. Stiles si gira, pronto per tornare a casa e adesso finalmente si rendo conto di dove si trova. Quello è esattamente il suo quartiere. Quella in effetti è proprio la strada di casa sua e quello davanti a lui è proprio il suo palazzo. Ma se quello è il suo palazzo allora, questo dovrebbe essere il palazzo di D.

Cavolo, non ha pensato a lui quasi per tutta la sera, non da quando ha cominciato a parlare con quel ragazzo. E se... se lui fosse D? Che scemo, che stupido! Il suo fisico, la sua postura, la sua barba! Il suo cervello stava cercando di farglielo capire e lui si ostinava a ripetersi che fosse colpa della birra. Ma se non fosse così? Potrebbe sempre esserci un altro ragazzo alto muscoloso e con la barba che abita in questo palazzo, no? C'è solo un modo per saperlo e adesso Stiles sta sprecando tempo.  
Inizia a correre verso casa sua, si cura poco della pioggia e dell'ombrello che usa per proteggersi. Non c'è tempo per prendere l'ascensore, mangia rapidamente i tre piani di scale e finalmente inserisce la chiave nella serratura. Quando entra non fa quasi caso ad Even e Isak seduti sul divano, forse Even ha cominciato a dirgli qualcosa ma Stiles corre e va troppo di fretta per prestargli attenzione. Quando entra nella sua camera ringrazia mentalmente il se stesso di poche ore prima per non aver già chiuso le persiane. Si avvicina al vetro, metà terrorizzato e metà speranzoso, ha ancora il fiatone per la corsa. Guarda la stanza come lo ha già fatto altre mille se non più volte e non vede nulla. Nulla se non una camera buia e soprattutto vuota.  
Stiles sente un brivido di delusione attraversargli la schiena. Si lascia cadere sul letto, rimane comunque seduto a fissare la stanza.  
Adesso non ha più il fiatone, si è ripreso del tutto. Non ha ancora smesso di fissare quella stanza, quella maledettissima stanza vuota.  
Quasi smette di respirare quando D apre la porta e accende la luce. Indossa il giubbotto nero, lo toglie e lo butta sulla sedia della scrivania. Anche il ragazzo di stasera aveva il giubbotto nero, difficile dimenticarlo. Basta questo per dire che sono la stessa persona? Il fatto che siano arrivati nello stesso momento e un giubbotto nero? Forse si.  
Stiles cerca di sforzarsi di ricordare il colore della maglia del ragazzo, blu scuro gli sembra. Anche quella di D è così o forse è nera e sembra blu, la distanza come al solito lo depista.  
È lui. Adesso ne è certo. D si è toccato la barba in quel modo tutto suo, con la mano sinistra ha grattato il lato destro. Lo ha fatto anche lui, stasera.

Sono la stessa persona. Ha conosciuto D, D ha palesemente flirtato con lui, D gli ha fatto l'occhiolino, con D si vedrà la prossima volta per ridargli l'ombrello che adesso sta facendo bagnare il pavimento della sua camera perché è stato abbandonato senza accortezza.  
D ha gli occhi celesti, adesso lo sa. Basta chiamarlo D, adesso non ha più senso.  
Stiles si alza e si dirige in salotto dove un Even premuroso si sta prendendo cura di un Isak alticcio. "Ah, eccoti! Sei corso via prima." gli dice Even. "Si, scusami, dovevo vedere una cosa. Ascolta, come si chiama il ragazzo che stava seduto di fronte a me stasera?" chiede pieno di curiosità.  
"Charlie" è la risposta. Charlie? Non sembra assolutamente il nome di D. La perplessità di Stiles è interrotta da Isak. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa piegata all'indietro sul bracciolo del divano, sembrava stesse dormendo in pieno post sbronza e invece era miracolosamente risorto per sussurrare "N...no. Charlie era seduto a... a destra di Stiles." e collassa di nuovo, questa volta definitivamente.  
"Ah, davvero? Quindi tu stai parlando del ragazzo castano con la barba?" si rivolge a Stiles. "Sì! Sì, lui!" ha quasi gridato. Non ce la fa più, sembra andare tutto così a rallentatore e lui vuole sapere solo quel nome. "Si chiama Derek." gli dice finalmente.  
Derek. Questo si che sembra un nome da D. A fatica Stiles trattiene un sorriso: Isak aveva indovinato la sua iniziale, forse è veramente bravo quando si tratta di scegliere casualmente.  
"Ti serve una mano?" chiede ad Even indicando Isak con un cenno della testa. "No, tutto sotto controllo. Vai pure, buonanotte." "Buonanotte." gracchia Stiles mentre cammina ventotto metri sopra al cielo verso camera sua.  
Stanotte Stiles lascia le persiane aperte, non importa se il sole domattina presto lo sveglierà.

Certe volte la vita sembra davvero una assurda coincidenza, forse è quello che chiamiamo destino perché insomma, un nome dobbiamo darglielo.  
Stiles ha avuto due mesi di tempo per guardare qualcosa da lontano, guardare ma non toccare, come le scritte che si trovano vicino i quadri di una mostra.  
In due mesi è riuscito ad innamorarsi di una persona attraverso due vetri, circa 50 metri di distanza e un muto silenzio.  
Dopo due mesi il quadro che fissava all'interno del suo museo personale aveva preso vita ed era uscito ad incontrarlo.  
E adesso? Bisognava che l'opera sapesse di essere esposta in un museo o no?  
Stiles doveva dirgli di averlo osservato notte e giorno, di aver creato un legame nella sua testa? Lo avrebbe sicuramente allontanato, spaventato dalla sua ossessione.  
Come dargli torto d'altronde, si era comportato come uno stalker, un malato di mente, ecco cos'era.  
C'era da considerare che Derek sembrava interessato a lui e che se le cose fossero andate come dovevano forse Stiles avrebbe anche avuto una possibilità per avvicinarsi come avrebbe voluto, non tramite un vetro.  
Questi erano i pensieri che lo avevano tenuto sveglio tutta la notte e adesso mentre beveva il suo caffè mattutino i segni dell'insonnia si palesavano tutti.

Tormentatosi per un giorno e mezzo alla fine aveva deciso di confessare la verità.  
Certo aveva fantasticato non poco sulla possibilità di scoprire tutte le cose che aveva intuito a metà, quelle che rendevano Derek così interessante. Immaginava come sarebbe stato bello sentirsele raccontare da lui in persona, ma come si sarebbe dovuto comportare? La risposta che si era dato era una sola e gli sembrava l'unica: avrebbe dovuto mentire.  
Tralasciando le sue scarsissime doti da bugiardo, in ogni caso gli avrebbe fatto a male e Derek non lo meritava.  
La conclusione a cui era giunto era quella di dire la verità anche se sapeva che lo avrebbe perso e che gli avrebbe lasciato vedere quel lato di lui di cui si vergognava.  
Non aveva il suo numero di telefono e non avrebbe mai osato chiederlo ad Isak o Even, ma doveva in qualche modo contattarlo e parlargli.  
L'idea gli venne il giorno seguente, steso suo letto, mentre si prendeva qualche minuto di pausa dallo studio e dove quel giorno arrivavano i raggi di sole più caldi che avesse sentito da quando si è trasferito.  
Derek studia, concentrato come sempre. Dopo poco guarda l'orologio, chiude il libro e si alza.  
Esce sotto lo sguardo attento e vigile di Stiles. Rientra poco dopo con il borsone della palestra e inizia a riempirlo di quello che gli servirà.  
Ah, giusto, oggi è lunedì. Non era sua intenzione, davvero, ma aveva imparato i giorni in cui Derek andava in palestra. Dopo due mesi era difficile non ricordare che ogni lunedì alle 16 e ogni giovedì alle 17 si alzava, si preparava e andava via con il borsone in mano.  
Adesso in ogni caso sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato sotto casa e avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo per parlargli ma quello che doveva dirgli non era cosa da poco e non voleva fargli fare tardi, senza contare che non moriva dalla voglia di confessare i suoi peccati.  
La cosa migliore è aspettare che ritorni dalla palestra, di solito verso le 18 è a casa, e si morde la lingua per punirsi di tutta quella conoscenza che non dovrebbe avere.  
Il piano è semplice, Stiles se lo ripete mentalmente.  
Fase uno: farsi trovare sotto casa sua con l'ombrello e dire di trovarsi lì per caso. Mettere in conto il fatto di non sembrare credibile.  
Fase due: dichiarare di essere un guardone pazzesco che per mesi lo ha spiato senza che lui sapesse niente. Possibilmente indorare la pillola e sembrare meno orribile di quanto si sentisse.  
Fase tre: subire l'ira di Derek che avrebbe potuto prenderlo a pugni o denunciarlo o urlargli contro. Prepararsi a tutto.

Alle 17 e 15 Stiles gira per l'appartamento già pronto per scendere ad attuare il suo piano. È ancora presto quindi si limita a camminare nervosamente consumando le scarpe e la pazienza degli inquilini del piano di sotto.  
Questa tortura finisce venti minuti dopo quando con l'ombrello di Derek in mano nonostante la giornata soleggiata scende in strada e inizia ad aspettare. Non si è preparato un vero e proprio discorso, sa solo che ripeterà un milione di volte quanto sia dispiaciuto.  
Adesso ha iniziato a camminare di nuovo nervosamente proprio dove due giorni fa si erano lasciati. Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti. Andrà tutto bene, si dice Stiles mentalmente anche se sa che non sarà così.  
Derek arriva con passo lento, probabilmente distrutto dall'allenamento, il borsone intorno alla spalla destra, il giubbotto nero del sabato precedente e il profumo di sapone e doccia appena fatta. Non si aspettava di trovare Stiles, lo si capisce dall'espressione sorpresa che gli lancia.  
"Stiles! Che ci fai qui?" gli dice. "Ciao" comincia Stiles, è già in difficoltà. "Stavo passando da qua e avevo il tuo ombrello così ho pensato di passare a lasciartelo". Non ci crederà mai. "Oh, grazie. Sei davvero di parola allora" gli sorride Derek.  
"Già. Vorrei anche parl" Stiles non riesce a finire la frase. Derek lo ha interrotto. "Dai sali, ti offro qualcosa e poso il borsone." e appena lo dice apre il portone e comincia a salire le scale. Stiles è rimasto pietrificato. Stava per dirgli tutto e lui se n'è uscito così.  
E adesso? Non può rimanere impalato così. Con i piedi pesanti come se fossero attaccati a blocchi di cemento Stiles inizia a seguirlo e a salire le scale. Derek inserisce la chiave nella serratura e apre la porta di casa. "Fai come se fossi a casa tua" gli dice. Questa situazione è surreale e solo Stiles può capire quanto. "Lascia pure lì l'ombrello" gli dice Derek e indica il portaombrelli accanto la porta con un cenno della testa.  
"Cosa ti offro? Caffè, acqua, coca cola... birra! Non puoi rifiutare la birra." Stiles non sa cosa fare, non sa neanche perché è lì. "Certo, birra!" cerca di imitare il suo tono entusiasta ma si limita a rispondere e cerca in tutti i modi di sembrare tranquillo e rilassato quando invece sta letteralmente implodendo.  
Nel frattempo Derek si è spostato in cucina e Stiles lo segue lentamente. Adesso si inizia a guardare intorno, riflette sul fatto che quella è la casa che ha visto sempre in parte ed è proprio come se l'aspettava. L'arredamento è tutto sul bianco fatta eccezione per qualche dettaglio in marroncino.  
L'ambiente è molto umile e soprattutto piccolo. "Vivi qui da solo?" chiede Stiles sull'uscio della porta della cucina mentre Derek sta frugando nel frigorifero in cerca delle birre. "Sì, da non molto. Mi sono trasferito quasi sei mesi fa." è la risposta. Derek apre le due birre e ne porge una a Stiles. "Vuoi vedere la copia di cui ti parlavo di A study in Scarlet?" gli chiede all'improvviso come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione.  
"S...Sì" risponde Stiles ma non è troppo convinto, non di vedere la rivista del 1887, quella è una cosa che il nerd e appassionato di gialli dentro di lui non gli permetterebbe mai di perdersi, bensì di quello che sta facendo. Era andato lì con l'intenzione di dire la verità a Derek su quanto si fosse intromesso nella sua vita e avesse violato la sua privacy e adesso cosa stava facendo? Entrava in casa sua.

Come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri e avesse deciso di peggiorare la situazione, Derek gli dice "Seguimi, è in camera mia." e poggia la sua birra quasi a metà sul ripiano della cucina. Stiles lo imita lasciando anche la sua, ancora piena.  
I passi di Derek vanno veloci, abituati ad un percorso che hanno fatto già tante volte. I passi di Stiles, quelli no. I passi di Stiles lo stanno portando nel posto in cui meno vorrebbe andare e dove più ha sognato di essere.  
Derek apre la porta della sua camera, entra e si ferma davanti alla libreria bianca che Stiles non sapeva essere lì, in un'angolazione che gli faceva credere parte della parete bianca il fianco anche lui bianco della libreria.  
"Dovrebbe essere fra questi" dice Derek indicando la sua raccolta dei romanzi di Sherlock Holmes. Purtroppo lo dice ad uno Stiles impietrito che tenta qualche passo in avanti. Adesso vede l'intera stanza. Il letto, la scrivania e l'armadio che ha osservato per due mesi.

È tutto troppo, terribilmente sbagliato.  
Quello che succede dopo sembra durare un battito di ciglia: Derek prende in mano la rivista e sorridente esclama "Eccola!" ma Stiles cammina già, mentre cerca di dire qualcosa per giustificarsi. "Mi dispiace, devo andare." butta lì e si muove ancora più velocemente. Esce di casa, praticamente corre. Le scale le scende a due a due, il portone lo lascia aperto uscendo.  
Non si ferma fino a quando non entra nella sua stanza e chiude le persiane. Maledette persiane. Maledetta vista e maledetto me.  
Ci vogliono tre giorni per digerire il fatto che si sia ritrovato in quella stanza. La stanza che non vede da tre giorni perché da tre giorni non apre le persiane e non fa entrare la luce nella sua stanza.  
Isak ed Even hanno capito che qualcosa non va ma hanno anche intuito che Stiles non vuole parlarne quindi non hanno insistito per sapere cosa non andasse e gli hanno lasciato il suo spazio.  
Stiles sa che non sarebbe dovuto scappare così ma non sarebbe proprio dovuto entrare in casa sua e se voglio metterla in questi termini, non avrebbe dovuto spiarlo dall'inizio.

Purtroppo però era successo. Si era innamorato nello stesso modo in cui un tossico si innamora della sua dose, e guardare Derek dalla sua stanza lo aveva reso dipendente. È sbagliato drogarsi, lo sanno tutti. Eppure c'è gente che lo fa, no?  
Adesso che si era costretto a disintossicarsi soffriva proprio come un drogato in astinenza.  
Il pensiero di cosa stesse facendo Derek gli tartassava la testa e non la smetteva di tormentarlo.  
La conclusione a cui arrivò fu che la soluzione l'aveva già trovata. Effettivamente, lui era andato da Derek con l'intenzione di rivelare la verità a qualunque costo e lo avrebbe fatto se le cose non fossero precipitate, o meglio, salite al terzo piano nella camera di Derek.  
Doveva mantenere la sua idea: confessare.  
Confessando e accettando le conseguenze dei suoi gesti forse avrebbe potuto perdonarsi.

Stiles fissa il panorama della sua stanza dopo quattro giorni: ha alzato le persiane e si è concentrato sul mare anche perché sa che Derek non è in camera sua, è in palestra. Aspetta qualche minuto e molto lentamente esce dalla sua stanza. "Sto uscendo, torno subito." dice ad Isak che sta giocando alla Play in salone e che gli risponde con un cenno della testa. Afferra le chiavi di casa e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
Scende le scale a piedi con una lentezza disarmante, chiaro indicatore della sua voglia di affrontare quella discussione.  
Si siede sul muretto vicino le fioriere davanti il portone di Derek e lo aspetta. Questa volta non cammina avanti e indietro.  
Derek arriva dopo qualche minuto, sembra un incredibile deja-vu rivederlo così, con il borsone in mano e lo stesso profumo di pulito.  
L'espressione sul suo volto però non è la stessa: questa è più cupa, più confusa.

"Ciao" gli dice Stiles mentre si alza e gli va incontro. "Ciao" gli risponde Derek, chiaramente in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"Mi dispiace di essere andato via in quel modo l'altro giorno" gli spiega Stiles "non potevo rimanere."  
"Non fa niente" è la risposta che esce dalle labbra di Derek.  
Non fa niente?! Come fa ad essere così calmo ed equilibrato? "No invece. Non potevo rimanere in quella stanza perché non è giusto e devo spiegarti."  
L'espressione accigliata in risposta gli fa capire che sì, deve proprio spiegarsi.  
Derek incrocia le braccia, "ti ascolto" gli dice.  
"Quando mi sono trasferito, tre mesi fa, la cosa che mi piaceva di più era la mia camera perché avevo un vista fantastica." Stiles ha iniziato a raccontargli tutto ma Derek ancora non riesce a capire, giustamente, e la sua espressione non si muove da quella accigliata e confusa di prima.  
"Comunque, dopo due settimane mi sono accorto che dalla mia camera si vedeva una camera del palazzo di fronte, la tua." Derek assume  
un'espressione quasi sconvolta, inarca le sopracciglia e apre leggermente la bocca, chiaramente non si aspettava una cosa del genere.  
"Non volevo spiarti, davvero. Io avevo le persiane aperte e tu stavi lì che studiavi e stavi per i fatti tuoi nella tua camera ma io ti vedevo e in un certo senso era come se mi facessi compagnia." Stiles adesso gesticola, sa che quello che sta dicendo non ha senso.  
"Tu...tu mi hai spiato per tutto questo tempo?" gli chiede Derek, spera di non aver capito bene.  
"Sì. Sì ed è stato terribile, io sono terribile. Non avrei dovuto farlo, lo so. Credimi mi sento una merda. In due mesi e mezzo ti ho guardato ogni giorno. Ogni giorno ti guardavo e avrei voluto fare molto di più che restare fermo e non poterti parlare."

Derek non sa cosa pensare, un'espressione mista di shock e disprezzo si dipinge sul suo volto.  
"Quando ci siamo conosciuti non riuscivo a credere che fossi ancora più bello di quello che riuscivo a vedere. Non pensavo che avessimo così tante cose in comune e che forse tu potessi provare qualcosa per me. Per questo sono venuto qui qualche giorno fa: volevo dirti tutto perché non meriti quello che ho fatto e che è sbagliato. Però siamo saliti a casa tua e mi sembrava tutto così ingiusto quindi mi sono fatto prendere dal panico e" Derek finisce la frase per lui "Sei scappato." Stiles per un attimo perde le parole. Poi, dalla disperazione forse, le ritrova.  
"Ho provato a smettere di guardarti, te lo giuro, ma non facevo altro che pensare a te e come stavi anche perché una volta ti ho visto, ecco...piangere e stavo impazzendo perché l'unica cosa che volevo era consolarti e non potevo farlo. Mi dispiace, davvero, mi dispiace." Stiles si ferma. Si aspetta un qualche tipo di reazione da parte di Derek ma nulla, non ancora.  
"Adesso prendimi pure a pugni, denunciami, fa' quello che vuoi perché me lo merito." insiste Stiles.

Derek tira un lungo sospiro. Si riescono quasi a vedere le rotelle nella sua testa che cercano di ingranare e trovare, scegliere cosa dire.  
"Tu, tu mi hai spiato per tutto questo tempo." inizia. "Come hai potuto fare una cosa del genere? Non ti hanno insegnato cosa sia la privacy? Non hai mai pensato come fosse se qualcuno lo facesse a te? Ah? Come ti sentiresti se qualcuno ti dicesse di averti spiato per mesi?" è un crescendo di rabbia che non accenna a diminuire. "Per due mesi! E ora mi dici che ti dispiace?" si aspetta una risposta da Stiles.  
"Sì, sì, mi dispiace infinitamente. Sono stato uno stupido e non voglio giustificarmi ma tu..." non se la sente di finire la frase.  
"Io cosa? Ora vorresti dirmi che è colpa mia?" adesso anche Derek gesticola e i suoi occhi sono più grandi dalla rabbia.  
"No, non è colpa tua" Stiles guarda per terra. Perché non dirla tutta? "Ma era praticamente impossibile per me non guardarti. Probabilmente sei il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto e lo pensavo già quando eri a metri e metri di distanza. È sbagliato, sì che è sbagliato. Ma era anche così difficile cazzo! Stavi lì a fare i fatti tuoi e già solo così mi hai fatto impazzire. Era una vera e propria tortura non poterti parlare, non poterti conoscere come le persone normali. Mi sono spaccato la testa di "chissà" perché volevo conoscerti e invece potevo solo guardarti."  
Le parole adesso sono scivolate da sole come se fossero state sull'uscio della porta da tanto tempo aspettando solo che qualcuno iniziasse a girare la maniglia per poter piombare fuori. Una lacrima inizia a girare nell'occhio destro di Stiles, non vuole uscire però, sa che non è il momento.  
Derek lo ha ascoltato, è ancora sconvolto per quello che ha sentito. La sua espressione rimane comunque difficile da decifrare.  
Adesso o mi spacca la faccia o se ne va.  
"Non so se riesco a credere a quello che dici." è la sua risposta. È pacato e calmo.  
"Avrei voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrei voluto vederti per la prima volta quella sera al pub." gli confessa Stiles.  
Derek pensa, ragiona. È chiaramente combattuto su cosa dire. "Vai via, per favore." sentenzia e nonostante il tono freddo riesce ad essere affabile.  
Stiles lo accontenta, inizia a camminare verso casa sua dopo aver riflettuto che dire per l'ennesima volta quanto sia dispiaciuto non cambierà le cose e dopo aver guardato il viso di Derek da vicino per quella che crede essere l'ultima volta.

Trovare un modo per descrivere la situazione attuale non è facile.  
La sua camera adesso non gli sembra più il rifugio sicuro con vista pazzesca come prima: adesso è solo il maledetto posto che lo ha messo in quella  
situazione di merda. La prima cosa che fa quando torna è abbassare quelle stupide persiane con la promessa di non aprirle mai più. Sarà uno spreco di energia elettrica ma non gli interessa, vuole dare a Derek tutta la privacy che gli ha tolto in questi mesi.  
Col trascorrere dei giorni sembra non essere cambiato nulla. Even e Isak hanno cercato di capire cosa fosse accaduto ma senza successo.  
L'unico indizio che hanno avuto è stato il rifiuto di uscire con loro e il solito gruppo di amici, questo ha permesso loro di capire che il problema fosse con Derek, di cui aveva chiesto il nome qualche giorno prima.

Adesso Stiles passa molto meno tempo in casa, studia nella biblioteca dell'università e va a correre, cosa insolita per un pigro come lui.  
È proprio di ritorno da una di queste che trova Even nella sua camera. Il suo turno di pulizia è sempre il più "efficace" degli altri, senza dubbio.  
Si occupa di tutta la casa molto di più di quanto facessero gli altri due insieme e pulisce anche le loro camere riuscendo di solito ad essere discreto.  
Questa volta però, assolutamente in buona fede, aveva toccato un tasto molto delicato. Precisamente il tasto che alzava le persiane della stanza di Stiles. "Perché hai aperto?!" è la razione di Stiles, quasi arrabbiata o forse solo preoccupata.  
"La stanza doveva prendere aria e io non riuscivo a vedere niente con la luce delle lampade" è la risposta di Even, ignaro della situazione.  
Fortunatamente Stiles riesce a non reagire male e capire che il suo coinquilino voleva solo fare una cosa per lui.  
"Finisco io, non ti preoccupare" gli dice ed Even esce dalla stanza.

Stiles non può fare a meno di avvicinarsi al balcone questa volta, prova a trattenersi dal guardare quel punto che praticamente lo chiama da giorni.  
Vorrebbe solo sapere come sta. Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Starà benissimo e probabilmente ha già dimenticato tutta questa storia.  
L'occhio ci è caduto. Quello che ha visto, però, sono solo state delle persiane. Marroncine come le sue. Chiuse fino a terra per la prima volta da mesi.  
Questo era il risultato della sua stupida curiosità.  
Vista l'inutilità del gesto decide di non chiudere le persiane e concedersi le poche ore di luce solare che restano finendo di pulire come aveva detto ad Even.

Ci sono volute due settimane per prendere una delle decisioni più difficili che Stiles abbia mai preso.  
La prima cosa che ha pensato andasse fatta era parlare con i suoi coinquilini, per questo era entrato nel salone dove stavano giocando a Fifa buttati sul divano, e quando mai, e aveva annunciato "Evak a rapporto."  
Evak era l'unione dei loro nomi e il modo in cui li chiamava quando voleva intenderli entrambi.  
Per questo adesso stavano seduti al tavolo nel soggiorno che raramente veniva utilizzato.

"Allora, finalmente stai per dirci cosa ti è successo?" gli chiede Isak.  
"Anche" gli risponde Stiles. "Allora forza dicci tutto" lo intima Even, si vede che è curioso di sapere.  
Stiles gli racconta tutto, dei mesi passati ad osservare quel ragazzo e del fatto che a poco a poco si fosse innamorato.  
I due sembrano dare nessun peso al fatto che Stiles sia gay o forse non lo fanno notare. Gli dice di come era stato bene con Derek quella sera e di come poi aveva scoperto che D in realtà fosse proprio lui. Isak non era riuscito a fare a meno di esultare "Allora ci avevo preso con la lettera D! Sono troppo forte" e poi era tornato ad ascoltare in silenzio.  
Stiles racconta del fatto che non si sentiva bene con se stesso nonostante quello che provasse fosse sincero e che era andato da Derek per confessargli la verità ma aveva finito per peggiorare le cose, della loro litigata e del fatto che adesso non voleva più aprire le persiane e si era accorto che anche Derek le aveva chiuse. Finito di raccontare fa una pausa per permettere ai due di dire qualcosa.  
Even lo guarda come se adesso lo vedesse per la prima volta: "Adesso capisco perché volessi fare cambio camera con la mia. Beh, quello che hai fatto è sbagliato, senza dubbio, però sei consapevole del tuo errore e mi sembri sinceramente dispiaciuto e anche molto... innamorato."

"Porca miseria sarà un mese che sembri depresso, più dispiaciuto di così non so come potresti essere." sbottò Isak.  
"Insomma tutto questo per dirvi che ho deciso di cercare una nuova casa, possibilmente con un bel muro di cemento davanti la finestra."  
Adesso sulle loro facce c'era un'espressione di stupore mista a dispiacere.  
"Non possiamo trovare un'altra soluzione?" gli dice preoccupato Even.  
"Senti anche se tu vai in un'altra casa qualcuno dovrà prendere il tuo posto e la situazione non cambierà. Insomma è un dato di fatto, una questione di angolazioni e cose così se da quella posizione si vede la sua camera. Cosa vogliamo farci? Costruire un muro?" Isak era sempre molto diretto e sincero e mai come adesso le sue parole stavano aiutando Stiles.  
"Va bene ma cosa dovrei fare? Mi manca così tanto che se apro quelle persiane del cazzo e lo vedo nella sua stanza potrei buttarmi giù, ve lo dico!"  
Ovviamente Stiles non diceva seriamente ma voleva che i due capissero quello che provava e che da settimane sopportava da solo.  
"Comunque consideriamo un attimo il fatto che quella sera è stato bene con te e che quando gli hai detto tutto avrebbe potuto fare molto di peggio che dirti di andare via. Secondo me anche lui ci è rimasto male" dice Even.  
"Noi è da un sacco che non lo vediamo ma la settimana prossima c'è il compleanno di Lisa, quella ragazza che c'era anche la sera in cui lo hai conosciuto. Sicuramente ci sarà anche Derek e potresti venire anche tu, puoi parlargli di nuovo magari." propone Isak.  
"Non so, non potrei dirgli altro se non che mi dispiace altre mille volte."  
La situazione non sembra migliorare. "Sentite ragazzi non fa niente, inizierò a cercare un nuovo appartamento, devo solo dirlo a mio padre."  
"Va bene, ma non pensare che ti libererai di noi." dice Even e gli sorridono entrambi.  
La ricerca di un appartamento non era stata semplice la prima volta e adesso non si sta rivelando più facile. Stiles ha parlato con suo padre e nonostante non avesse specificato cosa lo spingeva a cercare altrove una sistemazione suo padre aveva detto che per lui non c'era nessun problema. "Pensavo che fosse in una buona posizione e che i tuoi amici fossero i coinquilini ideali, come avevi detto tu" gli aveva detto all'inizio ma poi si era convinto.

Sono giorni che Stiles cerca online qualcosa ma nulla sembra addirsi a lui e inoltre cambiare quartiere significa anche allontanarsi dall'università.  
Questa è la sera del compleanno di Lisa. Anche Stiles è stato invitato ma ha gentilmente rifiutato l'invito, non voleva rovinare la serata a Derek e neanche agli Evak che avrebbero dovuto sopportarlo con i suoi musi lunghi.

"Allora noi andiamo, sempre sicuro che non vuoi venire?" ci riprova Even. "Andate, tranquilli. Divertitevi."

Salutano ed escono così dispiaciuti che dalle loro facce non si direbbe che stiano andando ad una festa.  
Durante il viaggio in macchina è Isak a tirare fuori l'argomento: "Senti, non pensi anche tu che dovremmo fare qualcosa per Stiles?"  
"Tipo una festa d'addio?" gli risponde Even mentre tiene il volante stretto fra le mani.  
"Ma no, tipo stasera. Potremmo parlare con Derek." Even continua a fissare la strada davanti a lui e sorride. Da qualche giorno stava pensando di intervenire e adesso che sapeva che Isak non glielo avrebbe impedito gli raccontava il suo piano.

Sono le due e mezza circa quando tornano a casa dalla festa, hanno bevuto qualcosa ma sono completamente lucidi.  
Stiles non è riuscito a dormire e li ha aspettati sul divano alternando film e playstation.  
"Allora, com'è andata?" li accoglie così, senza neanche salutare. In realtà tutti e tre sanno benissimo che la domanda che Stiles vorrebbe fare è un'altra e riguarda Derek.  
"Tutto bene, c'era un bel po' di gente ma secondo me la metà era imbucata." gli risponde Isak.  
"Derek c'era, lo abbiamo solo salutato, non gli abbiamo parlato per tutta la sera però, o almeno, non direttamente." Even almeno gli ha risparmiato di fare la domanda. Ma... non direttamente? Che significa?  
"Va bene, meglio così. Forse è meglio se andiamo a dormire adesso." gli dice Stiles.  
Non sa esattamente cosa si aspettava. Insomma sarebbe stato bello se Derek avesse chiesto di lui o se fosse stato dispiaciuto di non vederlo alla festa ma queste erano cose molto improbabili.

Doveva rassegnarsi, le cose sarebbero andate così; avrebbe cambiato casa, si sarebbe trasferito in un nuovo appartamento con coinquilini sicuramente meno simpatici degli Evak, in un posto che lo avrebbe costretto a prendere il pullman o la metro per andare all'università facendolo diventare schiavo della folla e del trambusto tipico dei mezzi pubblici, avrebbe avuto una stanza quasi sicuramente più piccola e con una vista, neanche a dirlo, molto inferiore a quella attuale senza parlare del fatto che ogni sua possibilità di vedere Derek andava ufficialmente in fumo.

Effettivamente, l'indomani tutto sembrava prendere questa direzione.

Aveva trovato un appartamento già abitato da tre ragazzi che ne cercavano un quarto.  
Collocato esattamente nel lato opposto di quello attuale e con una camera da condividere con uno dei ragazzi. L'affitto ovviamente più caro e bisognava anche pagare i primi tre mesi in anticipo.  
"Ma fa schifo, in tutti i sensi!" quasi urla Isak quando Stiles gli racconta delle "caratteristiche" del posto. Even dalla cucina si gira di scatto pensando che si riferisca al piatto di spaghetti che ha preparato e che Isak sta mangiando, già ferito nell'orgoglio si accorge che in realtà non si tratta della sua specialità ma dell'appartamento di Stiles.  
"Lo so, credimi. È l'unica cosa che sono riuscito a trovare, siamo nel bel mezzo del semestre e nessuno studente va via adesso quindi non ci sono molte occasioni. In ogni caso, vado a vederlo domani pomeriggio." gli spiega Stiles.  
"Va bene, ma sappi che sono contrario." Isak mette su quello che dovrebbe essere un broncio ma che lo fa sembrare soltanto più divertente, poi torna a mangiare i suoi spaghetti.

Questa volta Stiles ha deciso che non sarebbe arrivato in ritardo come suo solito. L'appuntamento con i ragazzi dell'appartamento è alle 17 ma sono le 16 e 15 quando esce di casa. Cammina con tutta calma per le strade della sua nuova città, quella che adesso senza neanche accorgersene chiama casa sua. Oggi il cielo non vuole saperne di mostrare il sole e un'infinità di nuvole grigie crea un'ombra malinconica.  
Stiles sale sulla metro ma scende una fermata prima: vuole guardarsi intorno nel caso in cui davvero si trasferirà in questo quartiere.  
Alle 17 meno due minuti è all'indirizzo che aveva segnato, un palazzo di almeno quarant'anni con le pareti slavate e consumate dal tempo.  
Terzo piano senza ascensore, figurarsi. Gli apre un ragazzo sicuramente più grande di lui, è in boxer e maglietta. Ha l'aria di essersi appena svegliato per colpa del campanello. Quando lo invita ad entrare Stiles non può fare a meno di notare la puzza tremenda di erba che inonda il microscopico salotto, o meglio, un divano rattoppato e una televisione che più che altro sembra uno scatolone.  
"Vieni bro, ti faccio vedere la stanza." gli dice il ragazzo mentre si gratta la testa.  
Stiles fa difficoltà a muovere i passi, gli viene quasi da vomitare. Non appena mette il naso nella camera non riesce a vedere nient'altro che immondizia e abiti sparsi da tutte le parti. "Lì c'è il tuo letto, adesso non lo vedi perché c'è tanta roba sopra ma ti assicuro che c'è" e ride fragorosamente per la sua stessa frase.  
"Senti grazie di tutto, ci sentiamo magari" fa in tempo a dirgli Stiles prima di alzare i tacchi e scappare da quella trappola.

Adesso la metro non la vuole prendere. Vuole solo camminare nonostante si sentono chiaramente tuoni in lontananza che presto diventeranno pioggia sulla sua testa.  
Mentre passeggia l'unica cosa che può fare è pensare alla situazione terribile in cui si è cacciato.  
È tutto una merda, va tutto male. Può pensare solo a questo. Una lacrima gli scappa dagli occhi, non voleva piangere, ma la situazione è così triste che non può farne a meno. Ha bisogno di gridare, vorrebbe gridare a Derek quanto male gli sta facendo questa situazione e che ha sbagliato ma sta veramente male. La sua felpa grigia adesso ha cambiato colore, bagnata dalla pioggia che è arrivata come previsto.  
Continuando a camminare senza sosta è finalmente arrivato sotto casa sua. Tutto quello che vuole è buttarsi sul suo letto, nella stanza che adesso è costantemente buia o illuminata artificialmente, e smettere di pensare almeno per un attimo alla situazione che lo sta divorando.  
Quasi non si accorge della figura che lo sta aspettando lì vicino.

"Stiles" è costretta a chiamarlo.  
Stiles si gira, non è neanche sicuro di aver sentito il suo nome, avrebbe potuto immaginarselo. Invece quando si volta qualcuno c'è e quel qualcuno è Derek. Sta in piedi reggendo l'ombrello che hanno comprato la sera in cui si sono conosciuti di persona.  
A passi lenti Stiles si avvicina, ancora non crede che Derek sia effettivamente lì, magari in quella casa ha inalato così tanto fumo passivo che adesso ha le allucinazioni.  
In realtà però Derek lo sta fissando con sguardo preoccupato come se fosse successo qualcosa di importante e avesse i minuti contati.  
"Che... che ci fai qui?" gli chiede Stiles. Derek cerca evidentemente le parole da dire e improvvisamente sembra che i ruoli di qualche settimana fa si siano invertiti.  
"Ho sentito che vuoi cambiare appartamento" dice infine. Ha sentito? E dove lo ha sentito? Ci sono solo tre persone eccetto lui che sanno questa cosa: suo padre, Isak ed Even. Ma certo, sicuramente alla festa hanno combinato qualcosa.  
"Beh sì, è vero." "Perché?" gli chiede Derek. "Non è abbastanza ovvio? Non posso rimanere in quella stanza sapendo che per colpa mia devi tenere le persiane chiuse e sentirti osservato perfino in camera tua." Stiles non ci ha pensato due volte, effettivamente il motivo è quello. Il punto è che un altro grande problema era la sua voglia di spaccare quelle persiane per sapere come stava Derek.  
"Sei proprio uno scemo, Stiles." gli risponde. "Che cosa?!" "Non pensi che se tu cambi appartamento qualcun altro occuperà quella stanza e le cose non cambieranno? Credi che se vai via tu il mio palazzo o il tuo si spostano magicamente?"  
"No che non lo credo ma non posso rimanere lì, okay?" adesso Stiles ha alzato leggermente la voce. Tutta l'emozione che gli era salita nel tragitto verso casa sta tornando e ha paura che la sua voce si possa rompere da un momento all'altro se continua a parlare.  
"Non voglio che tu te ne vada." il tono di Derek invece è calmo, incisivo.  
"Che stai dicendo?" gli chiede Stiles, non capisce il perché di quell'affermazione.  
"Tu hai sbagliato a spiarmi in quel modo e lo sai questo, so che lo sai. In queste settimane non ho fatto altro che pensare alle tue parole e ho capito che quello che provi anche se è nato in modo malsano è sincero, che tu sei sincero." Derek parla lentamente, lo guarda fisso negli occhi anche se Stiles non riesce a mantenere il contatto per più di due secondi.  
"Che significa questo?" "Significa che quello che mi hai detto prima di andare via l'ultima volta, che avesti voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente, lo penso anche io. Sono stato con te soltanto una sera e questo mi è bastato per capire che voglio darci una possibilità. Voglio dare una risposta a tutti quei chissà che ti sei domandato e voglio che tu risponda ai miei." Derek si ferma. Sembra che quelle parole le stesse pensando da giorni e che finalmente si sia tolto un gran peso dalle spalle. Stiles dal canto suo non sa cosa dire, è rimasto quasi ipnotizzato da quelle parole e per un attimo di dimentica anche di respirare.  
"Mi dispiace che io ci abbia messo tutto questo tempo per capirlo" riprende Derek "c'è stato bisogno che avessi paura di perderti sul serio per farmi rendere conto di quello che volevo."

Tutto questo significava, fra le altre mille cose, che qualsiasi cosa gli evak avessero fatto o detto quella sera evidentemente aveva funzionato. Santi evak.  
Stiles non ha ancora trovato le parole, tutto quello che riesce a fare è avvicinarsi a Derek quel tanto che basta perché lui capisca che quello che ha  
appena detto è esattamente tutto quello che poteva desiderare. Per il resto è Derek ad andargli in contro e prendere il suo viso fra le mani, baciarlo con delicatezza mentre l'ombrello nero che fino a poco fa reggeva viene abbandonato a terra ormai inutile dal momento che la pioggia ha smesso di cadere.

Un paio di ore dopo la porta dell'appartamento sbatte fragorosamente. "Voi due!" Stiles grida contro Even ed Isak seduti sul divano che guardano la tv. Entrambi hanno uno sguardo spaventato, temono il peggio dal momento che non hanno mai sentito urlare Stiles in quel modo.  
"Che c'è?!" gli risponde Isak. "Voi due siete dei grandi!" Stiles si butta letteralmente di peso sui due e tutti finiscono stesi sul divano, Stiles non riesce a smettere di sorridere.  
"Che cazzo è successo?" adesso sorridono anche loro, non hanno più nulla da temere.  
"Derek! Si è fatto trovare sotto casa! Ha detto che ha sentito dire che mi trasferivo e questo gli ha fatto capire che vuole stare con me! Si può sapere cosa avete fatto?" Stiles è chiaramente euforico e ha difficoltà a trattenere la contentezza.  
Even e Isak si guardano negli occhi e si lanciano uno sguardo complice.  
"Siamo dei grandi" dicono in contemporanea e si danno il cinque mentre Stiles ancora in mezzo a loro li guarda impaziente di sapere.  
"Diciamo che quando siamo andati alla festa potremmo aver fatto in modo di parlare del fatto che tu volessi cambiare appartamento e di quanto fossi triste perché ti eri innamorato come in una di quelle serie tv e la tua storia fosse strappalacrime e bla bla bla" inizia Isak. "E diciamo che potremmo averne parlato mentre Derek si trovava dietro di noi" conclude Even.  
"Ragazzi, credo di amarvi" risponde Stiles mentre da un pizzico sulle guance ad entrambi.  
"Conserva il tuo amore per il tuo Romeo, Romeo." dice Isak mentre si allontana dalla presa. "Abbiamo fatto solo i bravi coinquilini" sorride Even.  
"Sì e poi se te ne fossi andato" Isak sembra sia sul punto di dire qualcosa di carino "Insomma come si dice? Sai quello che lasci ma non sai quello che trovi" come non detto.  
"Scemo. In ogni caso, ha funzionato. Ha detto delle cose carinissime prima. Credo che dovrete sopportarmi ancora per un sacco di tempo"  
"Adesso per favore vai ad alzare quelle persiane e apri il balcone, se passa anche solo un altro giorno inizierà a farsi la muffa sulle pareti" quasi lo rimprovera Even. "Va bene, mamma!" Stiles effettivamente si alza dal divano e praticamente levitando si dirige in camera sua.  
Dopo giorni e giorni di buio finalmente la sua stanza vede di nuovo il sole.

Qualche appuntamento e qualche pomiciata dopo, Stiles si trova nuovamente nell'appartamento di Derek. Precisamente sono nella stanza da cui appena un paio di settimane prima Stiles era corso via. Derek tiene poggiata la schiena alla tastiera del letto e la testa di Stiles in grembo, steso in orizzontale mentre si fa carezzare i capelli.  
"Non lo sai quante volte ho sognato o mi sono immaginato in questa camera" gli dice. Derek sorride, ormai la storia dello "spiare" non è più un problema per loro ne tanto meno un tabù.  
"Ti posso chiedere una cosa?" continua. "Certo, dimmi" gli risponde gentile Derek. "Si ma non smettere di toccarmi i capelli" lo ammonisce.  
Derek ride "okay okay, dimmi" "Quella volta che dalla mia stanza ti ho visto piangere, ti ricordi perché piangevi?" Il silenzio cala pesante per qualche secondo. "Se non vuoi dirmelo va benissimo" si affretta ad aggiungere Stiles.  
"No no, va bene. Sì, me lo ricordo. Era l'anniversario della morte dei miei genitori." è la risposta.  
"Ah. Scusami se te l'ho chiesto." Stiles non voleva toccare un tasto così delicato. La verità era che tante volte aveva ripensato a quel giorno e a quanto triste lo avesse fatto diventare.  
Subito, o quasi, Stiles decide di cambiare argomento con la speranza di non far intristire Derek.  
"Il libro con la copertina sul giallo che hai letto circa due mesi fa?" è la prossima domanda.  
"Assassinio sull'Orient Express" la risposta.  
"Cosa guardi in streaming? Film o serie tv?" "Serie tv, molto raramente film."  
"Adoro il tuo accappatoio blu" "Questa non sembra una domanda" sorride Derek.  
"Non lo è infatti, ma pensavo che dovessi saperlo" "Ci sono altre cose che dovrei sapere?" il tono di Derek è davvero calmo ma anche scherzoso e incredibilmente provocante.  
"Vediamo" dice come se stesse per elencare gli ingredienti del suo dolce preferito. "Per un periodo relativamente lungo ti ho chiamato D senza sapere che fosse effettivamente la tua iniziale" "Impressionante"  
"La mattina mi alzavo quasi sempre prima di te quindi ti vedevo ancora dormire e ti invidiavo tantissimo" "Comprensibile"  
"Adoro il modo in cui muovi la testa mentre ascolti la musica" "Io non muovo la testa" "Oh sì che lo fai e sei anche molto tenero. Tipo un rockettaro tenero" "Impossibile."  
"Non ho voluto credere che fossi davvero il ragazzo che guardavo da un sacco di tempo fino a quando non ti ho visto fare quel gesto che fai sempre" gli confessa Stiles.  
"Quale gesto?" "Questo" e si porta la mano sinistra sulla guancia destra accarezzandosi una barba che un po' per scelta un po' per mancanza non ha.  
"Sei un folle." sentenzia Derek. Contemporaneamente si piega per stampare un bacio sulle labbra di Stiles che si lascia trasportare senza problemi. In questo momento potrebbe anche accoltellarlo, lui resterebbe immobile e si lascerebbe uccidere.

Quello che fa Derek in realtà è molto diverso dal pugnalarlo, al contrario lo fa alzare delicatamente e inizia a marchiare il petto di Stiles con la bocca, lasciando scie di baci e segni rossi.  
Non passa molto tempo prima che Derek si trovi, al contrario, in camera di Stiles. Entrambi sono a conoscenza della curiosità, assolutamente giustificabile, che prova Derek di vedere, o quasi vedersi, come ha fatto Stiles per mesi.  
Si avvicina al balcone, osserva con sguardo serio tutto il panorama e poi si sofferma sulla sua stanza.  
"Da qui il panorama si vede decisamente meglio, è bellissimo" guarda Stiles al suo fianco mentre fissa anche lui il mare.  
"Stai parlando del mare? Ti assicuro che quando sei in camera tua il panorama è ancora meglio" gli sorride e si avvicina per baciarlo.  
"Ah, ci credo!" gli risponde Derek con finta superbia.

Stiles trova un certo conforto nel pensiero che, come una fotografia, il panorama della sua camera non cambierà.  
Il mare e la città, il porto e gli scogli resteranno lì, quasi perfettamente come sono adesso per un tempo davvero lungo.  
Nei mesi che trascorrono solo una cosa, la sua preferita, è cambiata.  
Adesso Derek resta molte volte a dormire da lui e la stessa cosa fa Stiles, il vantaggio di abitare così vicini.  
"Allora venite? È pronta la cena e se non vi muovete Even potrebbe cacciarci di casa." li chiama Isak mentre resta sull'uscio della stanza.  
"Arriviamo!" gli risponde Derek. Si alza dal letto e inizia a camminare verso la porta. "Andiamo?" "Arrivo subito, tu inizia pure ad andare" gli risponde Stiles. Uscendo Derek si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
Stiles rimane immobile a fissare il suo panorama. Questo è il suo momento della giornata preferito: quando il sole è quasi completamente calato e si  
riflette chiaro sulle onde di un mare oggi più calmo del solito. Dal balcone che ha lasciato un po' aperto arriva l'odore del mare e per un momento ha la sensazione di essere appena uscito dall'acqua. Il caldo torrido di agosto in questa mezz'ora non è lo stesso della giornata, è quello che segue ore e ore di sole forte e che precede d'umidità della sera che ti fa sudare stando fermo.  
Ancora immobile Stiles sposta lo sguardo sulla camera di Derek che ormai conosce bene come la sua. Ripensa a tutte le volte in cui avrebbe voluto conoscere quel ragazzo così bello e misterioso che guardava dalla sua stanza e al fatto che ora sia lì con lui, che ha trovato una risposta alle domande che continuava a porsi e che quel ragazzo che lo teneva sveglio la notte è ancora più gentile, intelligente e affascinante di quanto potesse immaginare.

Delle risate fragorose lo riportano alla realtà, i suoi coinquilini staranno raccontando qualche episodio per metterlo in imbarazzo con Derek quindi si alza e li raggiunge velocemente.


End file.
